When the long bone of the hand which leads to the little finger is broken, often referred to as a "boxer's fracture", a plaster cast is normally used to tiqhtly encompass a substantial portion of the wrist, hand, and fingers. This cast usually encompasses a substantial portion of the little finger (fifth finger), adjacent finger (fourth finger), palm of the hand and wrist. Therefore, the cast allows little, if any, beneficial use of the hand or fingers. In addition, this cast cannot be removed until total mending of the break. Due to the lack of mobility during this period, the wrist, hand and fingers become substantially weak.
A splint applied to the hand and wrist to assist it in overcoming injury should provide for the maximum mobility of hand and fingers to allow the hand to carry most of the normal functions. Splints possessing such characteristics prevent the wrist and hand from getting substantially weak or stiff. However, too much mobility may cause further pain or injury to the injured bones or joints, and prevent the broken bone from mending. Therefore, a desirable splint should provide for 1) a secure and tight support for the outside long bone of the hand, fourth and fifth fingers and forearm, and 2) beneficial use of the hand and the remainder of the fingers and thumb during the immobilization period. Conventional plaster of paris cast splints allow very little mobility. The lack of mobility disrupts most of the functions of the hand. Further, due to the lack of mobility, the hand and wrist are substantially weakened when in a cast for a long time. Other splints that allow some mobility have failed to provide sufficient support to prevent further pain or injury.
Current wrist and hand splints do not provide the necessary support in the appropriate places or are so bulky that the benefits of using them are greatly diminished. A brief review of the prior art reveals these shortcomings.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,439 to Shen discloses a "thumb spica" for use by persons requiring wrist and hand support. The brace forms a sleeve that provides a longitudinal support for the wrist and hand. Although the wrist and hand are sufficiently supported, the brace fails to support the fourth and fifth fingers. Supporting these fingers is an essential feature of a brace used for the treatment of an injured hand bone which leads to the fourth and fifth fingers. This drawback of the "Shen" patent in failing to adequately support the fourth and fifth fingers and outer portion of the hand is shared by U.S. Pat. No. 1,227,700 to Tucker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,490 to Nirschl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,994 to Nelson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,098 to Knowles, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,408 to Kloss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,404 to Jones, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,971 to Lindemann.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a hand and wrist splint which adequately supports the outside long bone of the hand, the fourth and fifth fingers, and forearm, and which will allow partial use of the hand and full use of the thumb, index, and middle fingers.